


Buttons

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19581847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Simon distracts Baz.





	Buttons

**Simon**

“Snow, I’m trying to read.”

“Mm.” I rub my nose against the spot just under his ear. “I know. I’m not stopping you.” I ghost my fingertips across his belly and slip them between the buttons of his shirt.

“Simon.” His voice is soft, and I feel it vibrate through his throat where I’m pressed against him. We’re laying on the couch, me in the crook of his arm. He tightens his arm around my shoulder and adjusts his grip on the book with his free hand. “I thought you wanted to sleep.” He lazily runs his fingers up and down my arm.

“Mmhm.” I play with one of his buttons. And _oops_ , it pops open. I grin against his neck.

“ _Cheeky_ ,” he murmers. I slide more of my hand into his shirt and run my fingers up and down his belly. He’s trying to ignore me, but I feel him shiver.

I snake my hand up to the next button and undo that one too. “Oops.” He snorts. “There’s something wrong with your buttons, Baz.”

“There’s something wrong with my _boyfriend_ , more like.” He plays absently with the collar of my shirt, sliding his fingers against my neck. I press a kiss against his jaw, and unfasten another button.

“ _Simon_.” He’s whining now, just a bit.

“What? I’m just napping on the couch with my _boyfriend_.” I lift my head to smirk at him. I’m feeling bold, and look him dead in the eye while I undo another button.

He rolls his eyes at me and I lay my head back down on his shoulder. All the buttons from his collar to his navel are undone, and I run my hand over his exposed pectorals. “What are you reading, anyway?”

He sighs. “Honestly, I don’t know anymore. I’ve been puzzling through the same sentence over and over.” He puts the book face down on his lap, still open to his page. “You are very distracting.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” I reach a lower button and undo it. “Really, Baz, you should complain to the manufacturer. This shirt does not want to stay on you.”

He’s paying attention now. I prop myself up again and press a wet kiss to his sternum, and he lets out a soft sigh. I reach blindly for the last button, and pop it open.

I lift my head again and look down. “What happened here?” I grin at him and push the shirt open gently, exposing his abdominals. I run my fingers gently across the light trail of hair low on his belly.

“Oh, shut up Snow.” He loops his free hand under my arm and pulls me squarely on top of him. The book falls to the floor, his page forgotten.


End file.
